


Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: #communication is your friend, Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Danny try something new.





	

Mark sat in his living room, wondering if Starbucks even knew how much money there were making off of kinksters meeting up in a neutral space to negotiate scenes while sipping $6 Grande caramel frappucinos.

This probably wasn’t what Mark was supposed to be thinking about. He was probably supposed to be getting into some sort of “Daddy” headspace, whatever that involved, but mostly he was thinking about random things and staring at his hands while waiting for Dan to come out of the bedroom. It was normal to be nervous, he supposed. He had fooled around with Dan before, but this was… different.

“Daddy?”

Mark snapped his head up at the sound of the soft voice, hoping like hell that he didn’t look like a deer caught in the headlights. A second later he had to suppress the urge to laugh, his nerves suddenly dissipating when he saw what Dan was wearing.

Dan shuffled his feet shyly, the bottoms of his plush blue feetie pajamas making an odd scuffling sound against the floor. A teddy bear dangled from one hand, and not just any teddy bear, oh no, but one modeled after the bear from Five Night’s at Freddy’s. The whole ensemble was ridiculous and somehow endearing all at once.

“Um, hey there… sport. What’s wrong?”

Dan looked at Mark for about three seconds before he started to laugh. Mark laughed too, the tension going out of his shoulders. It was going to be okay, it really was.

“‘Sport?’ What is this, the 1950’s?”

“Where do you even *get* footie pajamas in adult sizes anyway?”

“It’s a lot easier than you would think,” Dan said, running a hand through his hair as he and Mark got the last of their nervous giggles out. “Are you green? We don’t have to do this if it’s too weird for you.”

Mark smoothed down his plaid pajama pants as he tried to school his expression back to something more neutral. “It’s cool, I’m green.” He smiled slightly. “You look cute, seriously.”

“Yeah?” Dan’s voice had gotten soft again, with just a hint of a lisp.

Mark nodded, an affirmation of both Dan’s cuteness and of wanting to continue the scene. “So, what’s up, kiddo?” Kiddo had to be better than ‘sport,’ right? Now that he wasn’t so nervous anymore he started noticing little details about Dan’s appearance, his tousled hair and sleepy eyes, as if he really had been in bed instead of just getting ready in Mark’s bedroom.

“Daddy, I can’t sleep.” Dan rubbed at his eyes with the knuckles of one hand as he shuffled closer to Mark. “I feel funny.”

Mark felt his dick twitch against his thigh, the sight of Dan looking so vulnerable waking it up. Being called Daddy hadn’t hurt his libido either, from the feel of things. Quite the opposite. He swallowed and patted his lap. “How about you come over here so Daddy can help you feel better?”

“ ‘kay,” Dan said softly, dropping the disturbing teddy bear and climbing up on Mark’s lap. There were a few moments of adjustments, only some of which involved Mark freeing his rapidly growing boner from the confines of his pajama pants, before everyone was comfortable.

“Can you…” Mark swallowed thickly. “Can you tell Daddy what feels funny?”

Dan took Mark’s hand and placed it on his dick, still covered in whatever the pajamas were made of, micro-fiber or something. “Right here, Daddy. It’s soooo hard, it won’t let me sleep.”

Mark smothered another fit of laughter by pressing his face into Dan’s neck, giving him a kiss while he was there for good measure. This whole thing felt a little silly, but it was kinda hot too. He began to stroke Dan through the pajamas, and he knew when he got the rhythm right when Dan moaned and began to grind back against him.

Oh, oh that felt good, the plush of the pajamas against his own dick. There was a kink for that, right? There was a kink for everything, Mark thought dizzily as Dan panted in his ear, his head thrown back.

“So good Daddy, so good…” Dan moaned, one hand gripping the arm of the chair, the other fumbling for the zipper of his pajamas.

Dan had to be roasting in there, the poor guy overheated if you looked at him sideways. “Let Daddy take care of that, baby,” Mark said, replacing Dan’s hand with his own and guiding the zipper down, feeling the heat radiating off the man’s skin like a furnace. The fabric under the hand that was stroking Dan’s cock was getting damp rather quickly, pre-come making the once soft fabric harder to move against, and Mark furrowed his brow, trying to get his rhythm back.

“Touch me, Daddy,” Dan whined. “Please? Please please please?”

Mark slid his hand around Dan’s leaking cock, skin on skin, hand moving easily, moaning when Dan ground harder against him. The friction wasn’t quite enough to get Mark off, but that was okay, he didn’t mind, he just wanted his baby to feel good.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, I got you,” Mark whispered in Dan’s ear as he stroked him. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yessss,” Dan hissed, hips rising to meet Mark’s hand.

“You gonna come for me baby? It’s okay, just let go, Daddy’s got you, Daddy’s here.” Mark felt Dan shake against him as he felt the first warm spurt of semen trail over his knuckles. “That’s right, that’s it, such a good boy for Daddy.” Mark closed his eyes, hand still working against Dan, mouth still whispering endearments, the inside of his head all fuzzy and warm and hazy with arousal, until Dan placed a hand over his own, stilling it.

Mark sank back in the chair, feeling boneless, even though he hadn’t come. He blinked slowly as Dan shifted around to face him, no small feat with those long legs of his. “Hi,” he said inanely, taking in Dan’s flushed face and bright smile.

“Hi,” Dan said back, voice breathy, peeking at Mark though his eyelashes in a way that could only be described as adorable. He began to reach down, towards Mark’s aching cock. “Does Daddy want his baby to take care of this?”

Mark felt his heart give a panicked kick in his chest as the warm, fuzzy feeling fled from his mind. He wanted Dan to touch him, he really did, but suddenly something about this was too much and he wasn’t sure why. “Y—yellow,” he managed to say through suddenly chattering teeth, confusion and arousal threatening to shake him apart.

Dan immediately drew his hand back and leaned back slightly to look Mark in the eye. “What’s up?” He asked, and his voice wasn’t childishly soft, it was Dan, his friend Dan, and that helped a little. “What do you need right now?”

“I—I want you to keep touching me but I don’t and I—I—“ He could feel his erection flagging and the hot prick of embarrassment tears in the corner of his eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry. Could you like…. change into something else? I’m really sorry.”

“Dude, it’s okay, totally,” Dan’s eyes were full of concern as he got up, covering himself with his sticky pajamas. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark waited until he heard the click of the bedroom door closing before he got up himself, heading into the kitchen to wash his hands. When Dan came out of the bedroom a minute later, Mark was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a glass of water in hands that only shook slightly. Mark watched Dan get his own glass of water and sit down across from Mark.

Mark met Dan’s eyes and saw worry and concern there, wanted to reassure him. He opened his mouth to tell Dan it was okay, it wasn’t his fault. “I’m not a pedophile or something, am I?”

Shit.

Dan didn’t wince, or recoil, or do that nervous laugh he sometimes did. He just leaned forward slightly in his chair. “Are you okay with me touching your hand?”

The question was almost confusing, because why wouldn’t Mark be okay with that? “Um, yeah, sure, please.”

The warmth and gentleness of Dan’s touch made that last of Mark’s shakes stop.

“I used to ask myself the same question,” Dan said, looking into Mark’s eyes. “Lost a little sleep over it too, actually. I mean, you know the kinds of things I get up to with Suzy and Arin.”

Mark nodded. He didn’t know like, the deep down details, because some things were private, but like the basics, sure.

“And I asked them the same question, right in the middle of a scene. We stopped, and had a talk about it, just like we’re doing right now. And I’m going to tell them the same thing they said to me.” Dan ran a thumb over Mark’s knuckles. “Whatever we do in the privacy of our own homes, backyard, fetish clubs, hell, you get the idea. Whatever we do is done between consenting *adults.* No matter what we play at, in the end it’s just consenting adults having fun.”

Mark felt something in his gut untwist as he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He gave Dan’s fingers a little squeeze. “I um, I liked what we were doing before we stopped. That was really…wow.”

Mark saw something in Dan’s own face relax as he smiled. “That’s good to know, and we can build on that for next time, if you want a next time.” He took a sip of water. “Do you know what you’d like to do now?”

“Can we just… watch movies on the couch and like, make out or something?”

“Yeah!” Dan grinned, and Mark grinned back. It was okay. Everything was okay.

As Mark followed Dan back into the living room he saw the Freddy Fazbear plush still on the floor and picked it up. “This was a nice touch by the way, if kinda creepy. Where’d you get it?”

In front of him Dan went very still, and then turned around slowly, his eyes wide. “What are you talking about? It was in the bedroom when I went to get ready, I thought you bought it for the scene?”

Mark shrieked and tossed the bear across the room. Dan doubled over laughing.

“Dude, your *face*!” Dan managed to wheeze out between laughter. “I bought that at the mall on my way over and shoved it in the bag with my clothes!”

“Not cool!” Mark said, but he was laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> TheseusInTheMaze fully accepts the blame for this one. I've been sitting on 3/4 of this since July. *July*. Yup, that's how my brain works. Don't write anything in forever and then a bunch all at once. Except now I don't know what to write next and considering accepting prompts on Tumblr.


End file.
